Perdere tutto
by Bombay
Summary: "Forse era questo il suo destino, la sua maledizione: vivere e combattere da solo" [Star Trek IntoDarkness]


_Rating: PG_

_Personaggi: James T. Kirk _

_Spoiler: sì, sul film IntoDarkess._

_Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro._

**Perdere tutto**

_di Bombay_

L'alba era sorta grigia ed umida. Il palazzo sventrato del quartier generale svettava contro quella luce pallida come uno scheletro di ferro e macerie, ma Jim Kirk non vedeva nulla di tutto questo poiché fissava il vuoto davanti a sé. Faticava ad accettare quanto era accaduto in pochi e concitati minuti.

Gli fischiavano ancora le orecchie per le esplosioni eppure non ci faceva caso.

Una frase continuava a rimbombargli nella mente.

_Christopher Pike è morto._

Avvertiva un vuoto immenso. Era rimasto nuovamente solo

Forse era questo il suo destino, la sua maledizione: vivere e combattere da solo.

Pike lo aveva sostenuto in quegli anni, aveva creduto in lui, lo aveva sfidato a fare meglio di quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che aveva salvato la vita di sua madre e la sua. Gli aveva affidato l'Enterprise e lui lo aveva deluso.

Per arroganza, per spavalderia, per voglia di essere se stesso: James Tiberius Kirk e non solo il figlio di George Kirk.

Aveva sbagliato, aveva sbagliato tutto quanto. ora, era tardi, non poteva più dimostrare a Pike che sarebbe stato un uomo migliore, un Capitano migliore.

_Christopher Pike è morto._

In quegli anni era stato per lui una guida, un padre. Quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto e che gli era mancato, più di quanto avesse voluto ammettere a se stesso.

Non era mai riuscito a dimostrargli la sua gratitudine e non poteva più farlo.

Jim sospirò chinando il capo in avanti.

Il Primo Ufficiale gli aveva voltato le spalle. Aveva presentato rapporto senza avvisarlo.

_-Erroneamente, ho presunto che sarebbe stato sincero nel diario…-_

Non era stato Spock a sbagliare, Jim l'aveva fatto per salvargli la vita, e l'avrebbe fatto ancora ed ancora, anche se il suo gesto non sarebbe stato compreso.

Pike era arrabbiato, ma soprattutto deluso.

_-Lo sai che spina nel fianco rappresenti, tu, per me?-_ aveva detto una manciata di ore prima, ripensandoci in quel momento, la conversazione avuta con l'Ammiraglio gli pareva quasi irreale, sfocata.

Aveva annuito e poi aveva _preteso_ di avere ragione. Poteva ancora sentire la voce dell'uomo che lo rimproverava e lo redarguiva ed emetteva la sentenza.

Perdere il comando, perdere la nave, ma soprattutto perdere la stima e la fiducia dell'uomo che aveva davanti, era stato un duro colpo.

Era inutile dare la colpa a Spock, non era lui che aveva mentito in un rapporto ufficiale.

Non era lui che aveva infranto la Prima Direttiva.

Non era lui che aveva deluso Pike.

A dispetto di tutto, malgrado la sua arroganza e la sua insolenza, nonostante tutto Christopher era andato a cercarlo come avrebbe fatto un padre con un figlio ribelle.

-_Ti conosco più di quanto pensi_- gli aveva detto e Jim aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé, qualcosa di caldo ed avvolgente.

Pike aveva convinto l'Ammiraglio Marcus. L'aveva fatto assegnare come Primo Ufficiale sotto il suo comando. Per dargli un'altra occasione, per permettergli di riscattarsi. Per insegnargli cosa significhi essere Capitano.

_-Andrà tutto bene, figliolo- _

Kirk scosse la testa mentre lacrime silenziose presero a scendere incontrollate dai suoi occhi, ma quella promessa si era infranta ancora prima di essere accolta.

Era tutto finito.

In poche ore aveva perso così tanto, ma la tristezza e la disperazione si stavano trasformando in una rabbia sorda e crescente.

Ripensò all'uomo che aveva visto dentro la navetta: John Harrison.

Quell'individuo aveva distrutto un archivio della Flotta, mietendo centinaia di vittime.

Aveva attaccato il cuore del Comando, sparando su uomini e donne innocenti.

Uccidendo Christopher Pike.

Una cosa la poteva fare vendicare l'Ammiraglio.

Note dell'Autrice: ecco sono in un periodo introspettivo e mi piace scrivere di quei vuoti narrativi che inevitabilmente ci sono nei film.

Il povero Jim in mezz' giornata a preso una batosta dietro l'altra ^_^'

Quando lo si vede mogio mogio prima della chiamata di Spock, ho pensato che potessero essere questi i suoi pensieri di quello che era accaduto.

Un Kiss

Bombay

2


End file.
